The Other Blond
by Cucumber
Summary: When the gang from Dawson's Creek goes to Sunnydale for a vacation they find out that vampires are real. And not particularly friendly.


BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER/DAWSON'S CREEK CROSSOVER  
  
Note: Even though the story takes place in January, it's   
based on events that happened up until "Go Fish" on Buffy   
Season Two and the end of DC Season One.  
  
INT. DAWSON'S ROOM - NIGHT  
  
DAWSON is sitting at his desk, with books open, studying   
for a midterm. After a minute he looks up, rolls his neck a   
little and then rubs it to get out some kinks. He checks   
his watch and then gets up and leaves his room.  
  
INT. KITCHEN   
  
Dawson takes out a pitcher of water from the fridge and   
pours himself a glass, sitting at the table. He rubs his   
neck again.  
  
DAWSON  
It will be such a relief when   
midterms are finished.  
  
MR. and MRS. LEERY enter the kitchen from behind Dawson.  
  
MRS. LEERY  
Studying getting you down,   
honey?  
  
DAWSON  
turning around)   
No, it's OK, Mom, it's just -   
it's just this lack of sleep   
that's affecting me. I'll be   
fine.  
  
MRS. LEERY  
Well here's something to look   
forward to then, I hope. Your   
Aunt Hazel called and invited   
you and some friends to visit   
next week during winter   
vacation.  
  
DAWSON  
Really? That's great! Sure,   
I'd love to go. You know,   
it's been so long since we've   
visited Aunt Hazel in   
California that I can't even   
remember that name of the   
town she moved to.  
  
MR. LEERY   
It was Glendale, wasn't it?  
  
MRS. LEERY  
No, dear, Sunnydale.  
  
MR. LEERY  
Oh yeah, right, Sunnydale.   
(yawns)   
Well, it's getting late.   
Don't stay up too much   
longer, Dawson. Goodnight.  
  
DAWSON   
'Night, Dad.  
  
Mr. Leery exits.  
  
DAWSON   
Mom, how many people can I   
bring with me?  
  
MRS. LEERY   
I'd say three. Your cousins   
rooms each have cots in them.   
Two to a room. Unless someone   
doesn't mind sleeping on the   
couch. Or the floor.  
  
DAWSON   
Nah. Three is fine. Thanks,   
Mom.  
  
MRS. LEERY   
Now listen to your father;   
don't stay up too late -   
cramming doesn't do any good.   
(kisses his cheek)   
Goodnight, sweetie.  
  
DAWSON   
Goodnight, Mom.  
  
Mrs. Leery exits.  
  
DAWSON   
(musing)  
Sunnydale.  
  
INT. MR. and MRS. LEERY'S BEDROOM   
  
MR. LEERY   
Gail, that was a great idea   
to call your sister.  
  
MRS. LEERY   
I'm glad you think so, Mitch.   
Hazel is just dying to see   
Dawson. And a week alone - we   
could really do some catching   
up.  
  
MR. LEERY   
(wistfully)   
Yeah.  
  
OPENING SEQUENCE for BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
  
INT. SCHOOL CAFETERIA - DAY  
  
JOEY, PACEY, JEN, and Dawson are sitting at a table eating   
lunch. JOEY starts getting ready to leave.  
  
JOEY   
This has been fun, guys, but   
I have to go study.  
  
PACEY   
Ooh, little Miss Perfect has   
to study.  
  
JOEY   
Yeah, well, I guess that's   
why I'm not getting 32's.  
  
  
PACEY   
Big deal. While you're   
getting 100's, I'm -  
  
DAWSON   
(cutting off Pacey)   
You know I normally love to   
hear you two sniping at each   
other, but today I have an   
invitation for everything, so   
for once, keep quiet.  
  
Joey and Pacey looked surprised.  
  
JEN   
Go ahead, Dawson. Sounds   
interesting.  
  
DAWSON   
Thank you, Jen. My Aunt Hazel   
invited me to visit during   
winter vacation and she said   
I could bring some friends   
along. What do you guys say   
to a week in sunny   
California?   
  
He smiles benevolently.  
  
PACEY   
I am there, man!   
(Claps Dawson on the   
shoulder)   
Sounds great. When do we   
leave?  
  
DAWSON   
I was thinking Saturday   
afternoon. Jen? Joey? You   
going to come?  
  
JOEY   
(embarrassed)   
You know I can't, Dawson.   
Bessie needs me to help out   
at the restaurant and   
besides, I can't afford the   
plane ticket.  
  
DAWSON   
No problem. I'll lend you the   
money. I have some saved up.   
You can pay me back whenever.   
(Pause)   
Wait, no, I have even a   
better idea. Your birthday is   
coming up - how about I make   
it an early birthday present?  
  
JOEY   
It's a bit much for a   
birthday present considering   
last year you bought me a pen   
and I bought you a movie   
poster.  
  
DAWSON   
True. Just promise me you   
think about coming, though.  
  
JOEY   
I promise I'll think about   
going.   
  
She leaves.  
  
DAWSON   
Jen, you're coming, right?  
  
JEN   
Sure, I guess. That's what   
friends do, right?  
  
DAWSON   
Right.  
  
PACEY   
Oh, absolutely.  
  
JEN   
Yeah, it'll be nice to get   
away from Grams for a while.  
  
EXT. SUNNYDALE HIGH LAWN - DAY  
  
XANDER, BUFFY, WILLOW, and CORDELIA are sitting on a bench.  
  
XANDER   
(mock fuming)   
Will someone explain to me   
again why we're having finals   
a week late this year?  
  
WILLOW   
Probably because we haven't   
had enough class days this   
semester.  
  
XANDER   
Huh?  
  
WILLOW   
Yeah, we're normally supposed   
to have about 80 days a   
semester and so far we've   
only had around 70. They have   
to make up the lost time or   
Principal Snyder could get in   
trouble with the Board of   
Education.  
  
XANDER   
And we certainly wouldn't   
want that, would we?  
  
CORDY   
I don't remember school being   
closed all that often. I know   
they didn't cancel   
cheerleading practice that   
many times. What was going on   
those days anyhow?  
  
BUFFY   
Well, let's see, there were   
murders, wasp infestations,   
fish monsters - not to   
mention vamp visitations on   
three separate occasions.  
  
CORDY   
One of those times was after   
that time that I got stuck in   
that closet. With you,   
Willow, remember?  
  
WILLOW   
(eyes rolling)   
I remember.  
  
CORDY   
I guess I was so traumatized   
by it, that I guess I   
expected them to close the   
school. How could they have   
kept it open? They must have   
realized the pain I was in.  
  
BUFFY   
They didn't -  
  
XANDER   
(half sarcastically)   
Oh, I know how awful it was   
for you.   
  
Xander and Cordy kiss.  
  
WILLOW   
I know what you're thinking,   
Buffy. Don't say it. It's not   
worth it.  
  
BUFFY   
Wow, you've certainly got a   
better perspective on Cordy   
and Xander lately.  
  
WILLOW   
Yeah . . . now that I have Oz   
. . .  
  
INT. JEN'S KITCHEN - NIGHT  
  
Jen and GRAMS are clearing off their dinner plates.  
  
JEN   
Grams, next week I have   
winter vacation and I was   
planning on going to   
California with a bunch of   
friends.  
  
GRAMS   
How lovely. I guess a bunch   
of you girls will rent a   
hotel room together. Just   
remember, California's a   
dangerous place, so whenever   
you go out, go out in pairs.   
(Pause)   
I assume you can pay for this   
yourself - while I won't   
stand in your way of going to   
a place of such degradation,   
I hope you don't think I'd   
subsidize it.  
  
JEN   
I can pay for it. Heavens   
forbid you'd ever pay for fun   
- devil's work.   
  
She opens her mouth to say something then shuts it.  
  
GRAMS   
Is there anything else you   
wanted to say, Jennifer?  
  
JEN   
Yeah. We'll be leaving   
Saturday afternoon and coming   
back the next Sunday.   
(Pause)   
And I'm not going with a   
bunch of girls. I'm going   
with Dawson and -  
  
GRAMS   
(angry but calm)   
I'm glad you told me that,   
because now I most certainly   
forbid it. You and that Leery   
boy alone in California -   
that's precisely why your   
parents sent you here.  
  
JEN   
Oh, Grams, it won't just be   
the two of us! Another boy   
and another girl are going   
and we're going to be staying   
at Dawson's aunt's house!  
  
GRAMS   
So there'll be adult   
supervision. Why didn't you   
say that beforehand and we   
could have avoided all this   
unpleasantness.   
  
JEN   
I hadn't realized you thought   
I was so stupid.  
  
Jen stalks out. Grams stares at her receding image.  
  
INT. DAWSON'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Dawson is sitting on his bed looking through some tapes   
trying to decide what to watch. Joey comes through the   
window.  
  
JOEY   
Hi, Dawson.  
  
DAWSON   
Hi, Joey, what's up? Make a   
decision about California   
yet? If not, I've got some   
films here that'll hopefully   
make up your mind for you.   
  
He pats a stack of movies.  
  
JOEY   
Yeah, that's what I wanted to   
talk about. But I don't have   
time to watch movies; I have   
to go home and study.  
  
DAWSON   
Why the study obsession all   
of a sudden? You never seemed   
so strung out about it   
before.  
  
JOEY   
Ever since Bessie's baby came   
I haven't been doing so hot.   
I need to get my grades back   
up. If I don't, I can kiss a   
scholarship goodbye.  
  
DAWSON   
Sooooo?  
  
JOEY   
I'd like to go with you, but   
I can't. Being in debt is not   
a prospect that I relish.   
I've already experienced it,   
and trust me, it isn't   
pleasant.  
  
DAWSON   
A gift then. I really want   
you along, Joey. My first   
trip outside the tri-state   
area. That's a real momentous   
occasion.  
  
JOEY   
(slowly)   
Well . . . all right. But you   
have to let me make it up to   
you. Is there anything that   
you want that I could give   
you, buy for you?  
  
DAWSON   
How about that painting you   
did a couple of years ago,   
the one with all the blues.  
  
JOEY   
Oh, no! I love that painting.   
Let me paint you something   
else. Something just for you.  
  
DAWSON   
Just for me, huh? Would I get   
to pick a subject? Cool! That   
would be great.   
(Pause)   
But you haven't painted   
since-  
  
JOEY   
Yeah. Since my mom died.  
  
DAWSON   
It's OK if you don't want to.   
My offer's still available.  
  
JOEY   
No, actually, I want to. My   
mom's death really put a   
strain on my life that I   
hadn't had the energy to even   
consider painting. But now -   
after I see a bit of the   
world outside Capeside - I   
think I can get back into it.  
They pause and sit there,   
relieved it worked out.  
  
DAWSON   
This'll be such a romantic   
trip. The beach, the sand,   
the warmth, a sunset. It's   
the perfect setting for me to   
try to get Jen back.  
  
Joey hits Dawson with a pillow.  
  
JOEY   
You mean it'll be just like a   
movie.  
  
DAWSON   
Yeah, it'll kind of be like a   
Frankie Avalon/Annette   
Funicello movie.  
  
JOEY   
Wasn't she a Mouseketeer?  
  
DAWSON   
What does that . . . ?  
  
JOEY   
You're hopeless, Dawson.   
Well, gotta go. Seeya.   
(climbs onto window   
sill)   
And just remember, the more   
you imagine something, the   
less it'll be like that when   
it really happens.  
  
She leaves.  
  
INT. ICEHOUSE - DAY  
  
Pacey and Dawson are sitting by the counter. JOEY is   
serving them sandwiches.  
  
PACEY   
No more midterms! We are   
free! I cannot wait to hit   
the beach - all those   
beautiful women in skimpy   
bikinis . . .  
  
JOEY   
Men. That's all you ever   
think about.  
  
PACEY   
Knock it off, Joey, I'm too   
happy to even fight with you.   
(Pause)   
This is going to be the best   
vacation ever!  
  
Pacey and Dawson exchange high fives.  
  
INT. LAX TERMINAL - DAY  
  
Jen, Joey, Dawson, and Pacey have their luggage and are   
headed for the exit. Pacey is wearing sunglasses and   
looking supremely pleased with himself. Dawson is looking   
around for his aunt and uncle. He sees HAZEL and DAN and   
waves to them. They come over and hug.  
  
DAWSON   
Uncle Dan, Aunt Hazel, these   
are my friends Jen, Joey, and   
Pacey.  
  
ALL   
Nice to meet you, etc.  
  
HAZEL   
Did you guys have any plans   
for today?  
  
JEN & JOEY   
Sleep.  
  
HAZEL   
You must be exhausted after   
your long flight. Why don't   
you rest a few hours and then   
we'll have a barbecue dinner.  
  
DAWSON   
Sounds great.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S PLACE - NIGHT  
  
SPIKE is sitting in his wheelchair in a secluded part of   
the warehouse. He's with an "assistant" type vampire named   
FREDDIE.  
  
SPIKE   
All right, tell me once more   
how you're going to catch the   
Slayer.  
  
FREDDIE   
I'm going to sneak up on her   
and chloroform her, not   
attack her. Then I'm going to   
tie her hands and feet with   
duct tape - it's much   
stronger than rope or   
handcuffs.  
  
SPIKE   
You're very good at this,   
aren't you, Freddie.  
  
FREDDIE   
(evilly)   
Oh yes I am. I used to do   
this sort of stuff all the   
time when I was alive. I was   
wanted in four states.  
  
SPIKE   
Lovely. Now remember, she's a   
short pretty blond. She's   
almost always with a another   
girl with long straight hair   
and a tall boy with short   
dark hair. She often goes to   
the Bronze.  
  
FREDDIE   
No problem, she's as good as   
caught.  
  
SPIKE   
Good. Now get out of my   
sight.  
  
FREDDIE   
Whatever you say, boss . . .   
  
He melts into the shadows, his voice trailing off.  
  
Spike wheels himself over to the edge of the platform so he   
can look down on ANGEL and DRU without being seen. They are   
doing things that don't make SPIKE very happy.  
  
SPIKE   
(whispering)   
When I get you the Slayer,   
Dru, then you'll remember who   
really loves you.  
  
From Angel's perspective, he looks up and sees Spike,   
though Spike doesn't realize he's been spotted.   
  
ANGEL   
Doing anything special   
tonight, Dru?  
  
DRU   
Yeah. I'm going after a fresh   
meal. Join me?  
  
ANGEL   
No, I've got a couple of   
things I have to take care   
of, but I'll catch up with   
you afterwards.  
  
Angel smiles a secret smile that he hides from Spike and   
Dru.  
  
INT. LIBRARY - DAY  
  
Cordy and Xander, Willow and OZ are paired off while Buffy   
and GILES sit near each other, both looking bored and   
jealous. Giles is fussing with a book. He stops after he   
hears Buffy's melodramatic sigh.  
  
GILES   
Buffy, you know I normally   
don't dispense advice on your   
love lives, but maybe now is   
the time for you to um - get   
over Angel and find a nice   
human boyfriend.  
  
BUFFY   
Yeah, right, like that's   
going to happen. Go back to   
not giving advice, Giles. I   
mean, think about it. Who's   
gonna want to go out with me?   
Oz is a werewolf, so he fits   
right it and Xander and   
Cordelia are both brain dead   
most of the time anyhow . . .  
  
GILES   
Yes, well -  
  
XANDER   
(head popping up)   
Hey, I heard that! Buffy just   
insulted us!  
  
CORDY   
Well, what does she know?   
She's the only one without a   
boyfriend.  
  
XANDER   
(brightening)   
You're right!  
  
Cordy giggles. She and Xander kiss. Buffy looks away.  
  
GILES   
- Well, on the bright side,   
life has been rather dull   
around here lately. We   
haven't had a vampire attack   
in DAYs and we haven't heard   
from Spike in weeks. Maybe   
they've picked up and left.  
  
BUFFY   
Yeah! Maybe he retired and   
bought a condo in Florida.  
  
GILES   
True, *that* is highly   
unlikely.  
  
BUFFY   
I was joking, Giles.  
  
GILES   
Right, then.  
  
INT. DISNEYLAND - DAY  
  
Our four are on line for a ride. They are next in line.   
Dawson maneuvers Jen so she's sitting next to him while   
Joey is stuck with Pacey. The ride moves along and each   
couple talks and can't hear what the other is saying.  
  
DAWSON   
Isn't this fun? I've never   
been anywhere far - I mean,   
I've been to Boston, New   
York, Philadelphia, and even   
Canada, but never California.   
So far I this is great. This   
is really where I ought to go   
after high school, so I can   
work in the real film   
business.  
  
JEN   
I've never been to California   
either, but I've been to Six   
Flags in New Jersey, which is   
kind of like Disneyland.   
(pause)   
Y'know, Dawson, I like the   
way we're talking like this -   
just talking; it's not like   
you're trying to get me back   
or anything. It shows that we   
can remain friends and I   
really appreciate it.  
  
DAWSON   
If you're happy, I'm happy.  
  
INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS - DAY  
  
Xander and Buffy are sitting next to each other, neither   
really listening to the TEACHER speaking.  
  
TEACHER   
All right, let's review for   
next week's midterm. Let's   
start with kinetic energy.   
Kinetic energy is the energy   
associated with the motion of   
bodies . . .  
  
Camera looks head on at Xander and Buffy. Buffy has her   
head on her arm and is doodling in her notebook. Shot of   
notebook shows the word 'Angel,' hearts, and other things.   
  
Xander is fighting to keep his eyes open.  
  
INT. DISNEYLAND - DAY  
  
Joey and Pacey are enjoying the ride but sneaking glances   
at each other from time to time.  
  
JOEY   
Hey, stop staring at me like   
that already.  
  
PACEY   
Me? Staring? I was doing   
nothing of the sort. In fact,   
I was about to propose a   
truce.  
  
JOEY   
What do you mean?  
  
PACEY   
Exactly what it sounds like -   
a truce - that we lay off on   
the mean comments for the   
duration of our stay in   
California. But I promise   
that once we get back to   
Capeside we can go back to   
being mortal enemies again.   
So? Is it a deal or do you   
have some comment to make   
about this, too?  
  
JOEY   
No. For once, you're right.   
No fighting. Shake on it?   
  
They shake hands.  
  
INT. COMPUTER CLASS - DAY  
  
Willow is standing in front of the class and while she   
gives the instructions she looks mighty bored. She's   
holding a sheaf of papers.  
  
WILLOW   
Remember this is an in-class   
midterm, so don't show up   
next week during midterms   
expecting me to be here,   
because I won't. Be here,   
that is. You have 45 minutes   
to complete the test, and   
remember, no cheating.   
  
Willow hands out the papers and the class starts taking it.   
She sits down at her desk and she nearly starts nodding   
off. She only revives when a kid raises their hand to ask a   
question.  
  
EXT. DISNEYLAND - DAY  
  
The four are sitting at a table with an awning. They are   
eating ice cream. PACEY spots a table with two cute girls   
and an empty chair. PACEY stands up.  
  
PACEY   
I'll catch up with you guys   
later.  
  
JOEY   
(mumbling)   
And off goes our local   
Lothario.  
  
PACEY  
(mouthing)   
Truce . . . ?!  
  
JOEY   
(muttering)   
Yeah, yeah.  
  
The three left turn their faces to the sun and close their   
eyes. Dawson quickly whips out the video camera and shoots   
Jen and Joey without them knowing it. There's a brief black   
and white shot to simulate what the video camera sees.  
  
DAWSON   
(lazily)   
It is so nice out here.  
  
JEN   
Yeah.  
  
JOEY   
I feel like I could just sit   
here and soak up the sun   
forever.  
  
INT. LIBRARY - DAY  
  
All are sitting around. Boredom ensues.  
  
GILES   
Will you be patrolling   
tonight, Buffy?  
  
BUFFY   
Nah, I thought I'd take the   
night off, have some fun. The   
vamps are probably on winter   
break already and that's why   
we haven't heard from them.   
So, who's up for the Bronze?  
  
WILLOW   
I am.  
  
OZ   
Count me in.  
  
XANDER   
I'm game.  
  
CORDY   
Sorry, not me. Cheerleading.   
Gotta practice for the big   
game next week.  
  
INT. HAZEL'S CAR - NIGHT  
  
Hazel is driving our four back from Disneyland.  
  
HAZEL   
Have you had supper?  
  
DAWSON   
Yeah, we ate at one of those   
massively overpriced but   
absolutely adorably-themed   
restaurants.  
  
HAZEL   
Had fun?  
  
ALL   
Yeah, sure, etc.  
  
JOEY   
Great roller coasters.  
  
DAWSON   
(patting video camera)   
I got a few good shots. I'm   
thinking of maybe turning it   
into a short film.  
  
PACEY   
(patting his pocket)   
Got a couple of girls' phone   
numbers.  
  
HAZEL   
What's the plan for tonight?  
  
Pause.  
  
JEN   
Does Sunnydale have any   
clubs? I haven't been to one   
since I got to Capeside. I   
don't even think Capeside has   
any clubs.  
  
JOEY   
It doesn't. The nearest one   
is over 30 miles out of town.  
  
HAZEL   
We have one - the Bronze. My   
kids used to go there a lot   
when they were in high   
school. They said it was the   
only cool place in town.   
Apparently the mall isn't a   
cool place to go anymore -   
though we do have one. Does   
Capeside have a mall?  
  
JOEY   
No mall, either. Though there   
is a movie theater this in   
danger of going bankrupt now   
that Dawson is here.  
  
HAZEL   
So everyone's up for the   
club?   
  
They nod their assent.   
  
HAZEL  
(con't)  
Dan and I are early sleepers   
so you'll have to walk back   
if you want to stay late.   
I'll give you keys and   
directions. It's a short walk   
and Sunnydale is very safe,   
so you don't have to worry.  
  
INT. THE BRONZE - NIGHT  
  
The Scooby gang enters and takes a table. They get sodas.   
Buffy looks around to see if Angel is there. He is, but she   
doesn't see him, but the camera does. They listen to the   
band playing for a little.  
  
OZ   
You know, my band is trying   
to get a gig here.  
  
WILLOW   
Oh yeah? What's the holdup?  
  
OZ   
This place is so popular that   
they've already booked bands   
for the next six months.  
  
WILLOW   
Oh.   
(Pause)   
So, do you want to dance?  
  
OZ   
Sure.  
  
He and Willow go to the dance floor. Xander and Buffy just   
stare at each other.  
  
XANDER   
Want to dance?  
  
BUFFY   
No, I'm not - I guess I   
didn't - What about . . .  
  
XANDER   
Aren't we articulate today?   
You know, it was your idea to   
come here.  
  
BUFFY   
My bad. What was I thinking?  
  
XANDER   
Nothing?  
  
Cut to door.  
  
Our four walk in. They get a table and some sodas.  
  
DAWSON   
So, Jen, you went to clubs a   
lot in New York?  
  
JEN   
Yeah. I liked it - it's easy   
to hang out in a club and you   
don't have to worry about   
making a lot of small talk.   
And it's a great way to meet   
people without pressure.  
  
Cut to Freddie in the eaves, looking for Buffy.  
  
FREDDIE   
Show me the Buffy.  
  
He looks around at different blond girls including Buffy   
but he doesn't realize it's her. He sees Jen also, but   
doesn't think it's her either. Angel comes up from behind   
Freddie.  
  
ANGEL   
So, who're you checking out?  
  
FREDDIE   
The Slayer.  
  
ANGEL   
Oh yeah, she's a real beauty   
isn't she?  
  
FREDDIE   
Uh, yeah. But I seem to have   
lost her in the crowd.  
  
ANGEL   
What do you mean? She's right   
over there.  
  
The camera pans across the room, passing Buffy and settling   
finally on Jen.  
  
FREDDIE   
Hey, thanks man . . .   
  
Angel is already gone.  
  
FREDDIE  
(con't)  
Let's see - short blond,   
(angle on Jen)  
with straight dark haired   
girl,   
(angle on Joey)  
and short dark hair tall boy,   
(angle on Pacey)   
That's her all right.  
  
Cut to our four.  
  
PACEY   
I am in the mood to dance!   
But who are my choices for   
the evening? Joey, truce or   
no truce, let's not go there.   
Jen   
(he sneaks a glance at   
Dawson)   
- better not. Dawson - well,   
you're just not my type.   
(sees Buffy not really   
talking to Xander)   
I have spotted a target.   
  
He goes over to Buffy's table.  
  
JOEY   
Boy, that Miss Jacobs thing   
has really given our boy   
confidence, hasn't it?  
  
A BOY comes over and starts talking to Jen.  
  
BOY   
I haven't seen you around   
school. Are you new in   
Sunnydale?  
  
JEN   
Nope, just a tourist.  
  
BOY   
Would you like to dance?  
  
JEN   
Sure.   
  
They go to the dance floor.  
  
JOEY   
You wouldn't want to dance   
with me, would you, Dawson?  
  
DAWSON   
Joey, you know I don't really   
like to dance. I prefer to   
observe the action from a   
discreet distance and use my   
observations for possible   
film projects.  
  
JOEY   
I think you need a better   
grip on reality. You can't   
live your life forever   
observing. You have to be   
part of the action. Maybe   
that's why you're not getting   
Jen back. She needs it to be   
real while you're stuck in la   
la land. She already learned   
that life doesn't always have   
a happy ending. When will   
you?  
  
Cut to Pacey at Buffy's table  
  
PACEY  
Hi, I'm Pacey. I'm visiting   
Sunnydale and I don't really   
know anybody here. I don't   
have anyone to dance with.   
You look like someone who   
could use a dance.  
  
BUFFY   
That's sweet of you, but I'm   
not really in the mood.  
  
PACEY   
Then how about I buy you a   
cup of coffee and you ditch   
this guy. We can just talk,   
if that's what you want.  
  
BUFFY   
No, really, thanks -  
  
XANDER   
Listen pal, didn't you hear   
the lady? Beat it.  
  
PACEY   
Do you always let this clown   
speak for you?  
  
XANDER   
Who're you calling a clown?   
  
His voice trails off as he realizes he has on an especially   
garish and ugly outfit.  
  
Buffy laughs.  
  
XANDER   
You're siding with him now?  
  
BUFFY   
No, Xander, I'm not siding   
with anybody.   
(to Pacey)   
It's Pacey, right?   
(Pacey nods)   
I'm not in the mood to dance,   
but why don't you join us for   
a bit. So, what kind of name   
is is Pacey? Is it a   
nickname?  
  
XANDER   
Yeah, it's like Casey but   
spelled wrong. I bet your   
folks always came in last in   
spelling bees.  
  
PACEY   
You see that girl over there?   
(gesturing toward Joey.   
Xander nods)   
Why don't you go talk to her.   
I think you two would have a   
lot in common.  
  
XANDER   
Well, she's certainly a babe.  
  
Cut to Willow and Oz dancing.   
  
Freddie's POV: Jen and the Boy. They stop dancing and start   
walking and talking. The Boy takes a napkin from an empty   
table, writes something on it and gives it to Jen. She's   
wearing a skirt that doesn't have pockets so she just holds   
on to it. The Boy takes Jen to meet his friends and they   
talk and laugh. We can't hear what they're saying.   
  
Cut to Pacey pointing out his friends and Buffy doing the   
same. Time passes and everyone returns to their respective   
tables. Jen absentmindedly puts the napkin on the table.   
  
Cut to Buffy's table.  
  
WILLOW   
Who was the guy? Kinda cute.  
  
XANDER   
But boy was he strange.  
  
Cut to our four's table  
  
Joey looks at her watch.  
  
JOEY   
It's late. Looks like we're   
going to have to hoof it.   
Everyone ready to go?  
  
DAWSON   
Yeah, but let me get a couple   
of shots of us here.   
  
He takes out his video camera and fills themselves, the   
band, and Buffy, when Pacey points him her direction.  
  
JOEY   
Oh, Dawson.  
  
They leave. Jen realizes she forgot the napkin and decides   
she wants it.  
  
JEN   
I forgot something at the   
club. Let me go get it. You   
guys go on ahead. I'll catch   
up.  
  
Our three stop a little bit down the block. They can see   
the entrance, which is lit up and then a small patch of   
darkness, then light again from a street light. Jen goes   
back to the Bronze and quickly gets the paper. She picks it   
up and leaves. The Scooby gang is about 20 seconds behind   
her. She walks out the door and once she gets to the shadow   
part, Freddie comes out of nowhere and clamps down on her   
nose and mouth. As she's struggling, Buffy comes out the   
door and sees what's happening. Dawson also sees something.   
The other two don't.  
  
DAWSON   
Jen!  
  
BUFFY   
Hey!  
  
Buffy sees the vamp and takes off after him, but she's too   
late. He's gone. The rest of the Scooby gang come outside   
and see Buffy all upset.  
  
XANDER   
What happened?  
  
BUFFY   
You thought after tonight   
you'd never have to see Pacey   
again, right?  
  
XANDER   
Right. Goodbye and good   
riddance.  
  
BUFFY   
Think again. A vamp just   
kidnaped one of his friends.   
The blond.  
  
XANDER   
Doesn't this just take the   
cake.  
  
Cut to our three.  
  
DAWSON   
Oh no, guys, did you . . .   
Jen . . . someone just . . .  
  
JOEY   
What? I didn't see anything?   
What happened to Jen?  
  
DAWSON   
Someone just kidnaped her.  
  
Shocked looks on Joey's and Pacey's faces.  
  
Cut to the Scooby Gang.  
  
BUFFY   
Pacey!  
  
PACEY   
Buffy. Listen, it's nice to   
talk to you again, but one of   
our friends has just been . .   
. kidnaped.  
  
BUFFY   
Yeah, I know. That's why I   
came over. I saw it and . . .   
oh, no.  
  
DAWSON   
Great, there are other   
witnesses. We have to go to   
the police right away and   
they'll find her.  
  
BUFFY   
No! You can't do that!  
  
JOEY   
Why not?  
  
BUFFY   
Well, you see - she - uh, I   
mean, there was a -  
  
WILLOW   
Oh yeah, it was -  
  
JOEY   
What?  
  
BUFFY   
Uh . . .  
  
OZ   
You gonna tell them or not?  
  
XANDER   
Do you people believe in   
vampires?  
  
BUFFY   
Xander!   
  
XANDER   
I prefer the direct approach,   
do you mind?  
  
DAWSON   
Don't be silly. Of course we   
don't. There's no such thing   
as vampires. Is this a joke?   
Are you in on this with Jen?   
She's trying to get back at   
me for my Friday the 13th   
stunt, right? If she is then   
you can tell her to come out   
now. For a minute there I was   
really scared.  
  
WILLOW   
This isn't a joke.  
  
BUFFY   
Giles. We'll go to Giles's   
house. He'll know what to   
say.  
  
PACEY   
Who's this Giles guy?   
  
BUFFY   
(ignoring Pacey)   
I hope he isn't asleep yet.   
Oh well.  
  
OZ   
(whispering in Willow's   
ear)   
Listen, I'm not totally down   
with this vampire stuffy yet,   
so I'm going to split.   
  
He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.  
  
BUFFY   
He's like this helping-out   
guy.  
  
DAWSON   
OK, we're following your   
lead.  
  
EXT. GILES'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
Buffy bangs on the door. Giles comes to the door half   
asleep in his pajamas.  
  
GILES   
Buffy, do you know what time   
it is? And who are these   
people?  
  
BUFFY   
Giles, we have a problem.  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
All are sitting around except Buffy and Giles who are   
whispering off to the side. They soon rejoin the group.  
  
GILES   
Hello, my name is Rupert   
Giles and I'm the librarian   
at Sunnydale High School.   
What I'm about to tell you is   
not a joke. It's very   
serious, but it's something   
you're going to have to keep   
to yourselves - you can't   
tell anyone. Do you   
understand how grave this   
situation is?  
  
DAWSON   
Yes. No! Will someone just   
tell us what's going on   
already?  
  
GILES   
Your friend was kidnaped by a   
vampire.   
(disbelieving looks all   
around)   
Now, because he took her   
rather than killing her on   
the spot, it's very likely   
that she's still alive. We'd   
better go to the library to   
see if we can find any   
information on this vampire.  
  
JOEY   
Just hold on a minute. How do   
we know that you're legit?   
How can we trust you? This is   
just like the movies, Dawson.   
The people who say 'Trust us'   
are always the ones who cut   
their heads off with   
chainsaws later!  
  
DAWSON   
Even though this does seem   
awfully trite, it is reality   
- you were the one who said I   
needed to get in touch with,   
so here I am. What other   
choice do we have? If these   
people can help us get Jen   
back, then the least we could   
do is listen to what they   
have to say. I mean, what   
would we tell her Grandmother   
and my aunt and uncle is we   
don't find Jen in one piece?  
  
INT. SPIKE'S PLACE - NIGHT  
  
Freddie dumps Jen in front of Spike. She is unconscious.  
  
FREDDIE   
Here she is, right on   
schedule.  
  
Spike moves Jen's hair out of her face and sees that it   
isn't Buffy. He's furious.  
  
SPIKE   
Who is this?  
  
FREDDIE   
The Slayer?  
  
SPIKE   
How could you be so   
incompetent, you gutless,   
pathetic excuse for a   
vampire?  
  
FREDDIE   
But An-  
  
SPIKE   
But nothing. What the devil   
are we going to do with her?   
I suppose we'll just have to   
use her for bait to get the   
Slayer to come to me.   
Meanwhile, you -  
  
Jen wakes up, opens her eyes, and struggles to get into a   
sitting position.   
  
JEN   
What's going on? Who are you?  
  
SPIKE   
You'll keep your mouth shut   
if you know what's good for   
you.  
  
JEN   
I'm not afraid of a couple of   
Goth club kids, one of whom   
is in a wheelchair, so if you   
just untie me, I'll walk   
away. We can pretend this   
never happened.  
  
SPIKE   
You are going to stay right   
where you are. We're not   
going to hurt you . . . yet.   
But if you don't shut up,   
you'll find that there is a   
lot to be afraid of around   
here.   
  
He snarls at her with his vampire face.  
  
JEN   
(involuntarily)   
Oh G-d.  
  
INT. LIBRARY - NIGHT  
  
Everyone is there and sitting around the library not   
necessarily near each other.  
  
PACEY   
It's funny how much Capeside   
and Sunnydale are alike. Both   
are small towns on the water.   
And it's interesting how the   
major difference between them   
isn't coastal, but how   
Sunnydale is populated with   
the criminally insane!  
  
JOEY   
Pacey, I'm glad we're having   
a truce, because now I can   
say this with impunity. I   
agree with you. Mr. Giles, I   
want some proof that what   
you're is saying is true.  
  
DAWSON   
Please, for Jen's sake, just   
accept it! I know Jen is   
still a bit of a foreign   
entity to you, so just humor   
me on this one.  
  
JOEY   
Or maybe you should humor us,   
because you're not thinking   
clearly.  
  
BUFFY   
Look people, every second   
that you three argue is a   
second that your friend is   
missing. Now what do you   
want?  
  
PACEY   
I want the truth!  
  
XANDER   
You can't handle the truth!  
  
DAWSON   
Why? What's the deep dark   
truth that you don't think we   
can deal with?  
  
Buffy takes out a stake and waves it in their faces.  
  
BUFFY   
This is the stake I use to   
kill vampire. I am - uh,   
Giles, why don't you take   
over, make it sound more   
academic-y.  
  
GILES   
Uh, yes, see there is one   
girl in each generation who   
is chosen to fight vampires   
and other forces of evil. She   
is known as the Slayer. Buffy   
is this generation's Slayer.  
  
WILLOW   
And Xander and I are her   
loyal sidekicks!   
  
Everyone stares at her.   
  
WILLOW  
(con't)  
Well, we are.  
  
BUFFY   
Either accept it or take a   
hike. Trust me, we don't need   
your help.  
  
JOEY   
Could I see that?  
  
Buffy hands Joey the stake. She turns it around and looks   
at it, and feels the way it's shaped, etc.  
  
PACEY   
Are you convinced by that?  
  
JOEY   
This is way too elaborate to   
a Candid Camera stunt. I   
don't believe in vampires. I   
don't want to believe in   
vampires, but if these people   
can help us find Jen, then   
we're just going to have to   
go along with them, even if   
they are suffering from some   
mass delusion.  
  
PACEY   
Makes sense to me.  
  
Xander, who was gloating the whole time, now stops and the   
smug looks jumps to Pacey's face.  
  
DAWSON   
Fine, we relent. What do we   
do now?  
  
GILES   
Right. Let's see what we know   
about this vampire. He   
kidnaps people and rather   
efficiently too, as it seems.   
If we can find him in the   
Watcher books, then we can   
extrapolate to where he'd be   
hiding. Let's make a sketch   
so that everyone can know   
what he looks like.  
  
XANDER   
Cordy isn't here. - But I can   
call her if you want.  
  
GILES   
Yes, perhaps you ought to.  
  
PACEY   
Cordy?  
  
XANDER   
Cordelia, my girlfriend.   
Something I'm sure you know   
nothing about.  
  
JOEY   
Cordelia. That's an   
interesting name. Are her   
parents English professors?  
  
Willow laughs.  
  
BUFFY   
Not quite.  
  
DAWSON   
Joey.  
  
GILES   
Joey, do you have an idea?  
  
JOEY   
I can draw.  
  
They get out a drawing tablet and pencils and Joey draws   
what Buffy describes. Everyone else looks on, impressed.  
Xander That's really good.  
  
JOEY   
Thanks.  
  
PACEY   
Now what?  
  
GILES   
Now we check the books. With   
so many of us, it shouldn't   
take very long.  
  
Willow goes on the computer. Giles hands out books. Xander   
gives one to Joey and invited her to sit near him. There's   
a brief flash of annoyance in Willow and Dawson's eyes but   
it passes. After a few minutes, Joey looks at a page and   
realizes that she's found the vamp.  
  
JOEY   
I think I found it. Buffy, is   
this the man - vampire? - you   
saw?  
  
BUFFY   
(looking at the picture)   
Yep, that's him.  
  
XANDER   
(to Joey)  
Good eye. Why, you're almost   
eligible for Scooby Gang   
member status.  
  
JOEY   
Huh?  
  
BUFFY   
Never mind. What does it say   
about him?  
  
JOEY   
His name is - was - Frederick   
Daley. He was a notorious   
member of the Molly Maguires.   
He lived from 1855-1877. He   
was a known thief, murderer,   
and kidnapper . . . This is   
who you saw, Buffy?  
  
BUFFY   
Yes.  
  
DAWSON   
I saw him too.  
  
PACEY   
You did? Why didn't you say   
anything until now?  
  
DAWSON   
I don't know. . . . maybe   
because I knew how you two   
would react.  
  
Joey goes over to Dawson and takes his hand.   
  
JOEY  
Well, we believe you now.   
(Pause)   
It's going to be all right.  
  
DAWSON   
I hope so.  
  
XANDER   
Can we break up this little   
love-fest and move on? I   
think this implies that he's   
working for someone now.   
Though it's probably not that   
Molly woman.  
  
WILLOW   
Molly Maguire was an Irish   
criminal society.  
  
JOEY   
In Pennsylvania.  
  
XANDER   
I knew that.  
  
GILES   
Good thinking, Xander. He's   
probably working for a strong   
vampire now.  
  
PACEY   
So there's a vampire mafia   
family here? That's . . .   
interesting.  
  
WILLOW   
I'd say he's probably working   
for Spike or Angel. But what   
would either of them want   
with Jen? They don't even   
know her. They don't even   
know that we know. And that's   
because we don't. Know her,   
that is.  
  
BUFFY   
It's gotta be Spike. Angel is   
more of a work-alone kinda   
guy.  
  
PACEY   
Spike! Angel! What is   
Sunnydale, one big rock   
group?  
  
WILLOW   
(laughs, Xander glares   
at her)   
It's true. I never thought of   
it like that before. I'm   
going to tell Oz. He'll think   
it's funny.  
  
PACEY   
There's no place like home.   
Who's Oz?  
  
WILLOW   
(unruffled)  
My boyfriend. And he *is* in   
a rock band!  
  
GILES   
Buffy, do you have a plan?  
  
BUFFY   
Yes, a very simple one.   
Xander, Will, and I go to   
Spike's place, stake him, get   
Jen back without even   
breaking a sweat so that our   
out of town friends don't in   
trouble with their mommies.   
Giles you stay here so that   
these three don't freak out   
and do something weird.  
  
DAWSON   
Forget it. We're going with   
you.   
  
JOEY & PACEY   
Right.  
  
GILES   
I counsel against you three   
going. You aren't fully   
cognizant of the dangers and   
could get hurt or killed. But   
if you insist, we can't stop   
you.  
  
BUFFY   
I can punch their lights out.  
  
DAWSON   
Uh, please don't. I really   
think we should go with you.   
Say you do get to Jen, then   
what? She doesn't know you.   
She'll be frightened enough   
as it is.  
  
GILES   
That's an excellent point.   
Perhaps you should go,   
Dawson.  
  
JOEY   
No, we're all in this   
together; we're all going.   
  
PACEY   
Got that, Xander?  
  
BUFFY   
Fine, come. Just don't get in   
my way, don't ask stupid   
questions, and don't question   
my orders.  
  
PACEY   
Yes, ma'am! I love a woman   
when she's forceful.  
  
EXT. SUNNYDALE STREET - NIGHT  
  
As they're walking, Buffy hands out crosses.  
  
BUFFY   
If you get in trouble, just   
hold it in the vampire's   
face. They're allergic.  
  
DAWSON   
Wow! This is just like The   
Lost Boys. Does the same go   
for garlic, running, water,   
holy water . . . ?  
  
BUFFY   
Some yes, some no. - Listen,   
I'm not the Answer Lady, so   
could we can the questions?  
  
DAWSON   
Sure.  
  
They continue walking. Pacey walks on one side of Buffy,   
Willow on the other. Xander walks on one side of Joey,   
Dawson on the other. Joey gives Xander a confused half   
smile. After one block, Angel shows up.  
  
ANGEL   
Hi, Buffy. I see you've got   
an entourage tonight.  
  
BUFFY   
(taking out a stake)   
Tell me where Frederick Daley   
is.  
  
ANGEL   
(innocently)   
Frederick Daley? Can't say I   
know the gent.   
(goes over to Joey)   
And who is your pretty new   
friend?  
  
XANDER   
Stay away from her, you   
creep!  
  
Xander pulls out his cross and waves it in Angel's face. He   
recoils. Buffy attacks him. They fight and everyone   
watches. Angel's face goes vamp and our three gasp.  
  
XANDER   
That's Buffy's ex-boyfriend.   
As you can see, she didn't   
take their breakup very well.  
  
Buffy gets Angel on the run after neither of them wins the   
fight.  
  
WILLOW   
So, we're off to Spike, then,   
right?  
  
BUFFY   
Right. - So, Dawson, still   
think this is just like a   
movie?  
  
Dawson doesn't say anything, just looks bleak. Everyone   
keeps walking and soon enough they arrive at Spike's place.  
  
BUFFY   
Remember the plan. Follow me.   
Don't go wandering off. We've   
outgrown the buddy system, I   
hope.   
  
INT. SPIKE'S PLACE - NIGHT  
  
Everyone goes in and starts looking around. One nobody   
vampire jumps out and Buffy stakes him easily.  
  
PACEY   
(shakily)   
What do you do with the dust?   
Just sweep it under the rug?  
  
BUFFY   
(loudly)   
Frederick Daley! Spike! I   
know you're in here   
somewhere. Come out, come out   
wherever you are!  
  
Cut to Angel is looking down on everyone including the   
group and Spike et al.  
  
ANGEL   
(to himself)   
Poor little Spike. Never can   
catch a break.  
  
Cut to Spike and Freddie.  
  
SPIKE   
Freddie, did you hear that?   
The Slayer is here. Now is   
your chance to redeem   
yourself after that hideous   
blunder. You can kill her   
friends but I want the Slayer   
alive.   
  
Freddie leaves.  
  
Cut to Freddie and tons of other vamps attack BUFFY. She   
manages to repel them but more keep coming. She begins to   
tire.  
  
BUFFY   
What was it a vampire   
conference in Sunnydale this   
week? Pacey, Xander, grab   
stakes and join the barbecue.   
Willow! Take Dawson and Joey   
to find Jen.   
  
WILLOW   
Right!  
  
They go off. There's a bit more fighting.   
  
Cut to Spike muttering to himself and finally decides to   
make a graceful exit. Jen had been lying with her back to   
him. When she hears him go, she turns around.  
  
JEN   
Hello! Somebody help me! I'm   
in here!  
  
The looking groups hears her screaming and runs down   
corridors, opening doors and not finding her. At one point   
a vamp comes rushing past them and they hide behind some   
boxes. This is intercut with footage of the others fighting   
the vamps. Finally they find her and untie her. Jen hugs   
Dawson very tightly and cries a little.  
  
DAWSON   
(stroking Jen's hair)   
Shh, it's all right. You're   
safe. We were so worried, but   
you're going to be all right.  
  
JEN   
Oh, Dawson, thank G-d you   
found me. The man . . . he   
was a monster . . .  
  
WILLOW   
Our work here is done. We   
should go back and see if   
Buffy needs us.  
  
JOEY   
(to Willow as they're   
walking)   
Nice town you've got here.  
  
WILLOW   
It's weird, but we like it.  
  
Dawson walks with his arm around Jen. As they reach the   
others, they see each of them staking a vampire and then   
they're finished.  
  
BUFFY   
Good job, guys. Xander,   
always can count on you. And   
Pacey, you became stake-  
proficient real fast.  
  
PACEY   
Hey, I guess I'm must a   
natural.   
(Pause)   
Maybe you could use a real   
sidekick. We could be like   
Batman and Robin - make that   
Batgirl and Robin.  
  
BUFFY   
No thanks. Considering you   
live 6,000 miles away. Long   
distance relationships never   
work out.  
  
They turn to leave but Freddie jumps out of the shadows.   
He's wearing brass knuckles.  
  
FREDDIE   
You're staying. When I kidnap   
someone, they stay kidnaped.  
  
BUFFY   
A vampire with brass   
knuckles. What will they   
think of next?  
  
Freddie attacks Buffy. They fight. The knuckles make Buffy   
bleed profusely from her skull. She gets really mad and   
attacks Freddie until she's go him on the floor. Xander   
throws her a stake and she finishes him off. Everyone walks   
toward the door.  
  
DAWSON   
(to Jen, camera on his   
back)   
Jen, this is Buffy the   
Vampire Slayer. She . . .  
  
INT. LIBRARY - NIGHT  
  
GILES   
How is everyone?  
  
XANDER   
Great. Mission accomplished.   
One rescued girl, coming   
right up.  
  
GILES   
(seeing the blood on   
Buffy's face)   
Buffy? Are you all right?   
What happened?  
  
BUFFY   
I'll be OK. Tell you about it   
later.  
  
DAWSON   
Thank you all for your help.   
But we should probably get   
going. Jen's had an awful   
night.  
  
GILES   
I'll drive you home now. But   
there's much we need to, um,   
discuss. Come by the library   
tomorrow around two o'clock.  
  
PACEY   
No problem, we'll be here.  
(Pause)   
My G-d! I never thought   
there'd come a day when I'd   
look forward to going to   
school.  
  
JOEY   
(under her breath)   
Yeah . . . girls with their   
bra straps sticking out . . .   
can kick the crap out of . .   
.  
  
PACEY   
Did you say something, Joey?  
  
JOEY   
No. Of course not.  
  
GILES   
Just remember, don't breath a   
word about this to anyone.  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Dawson closes the front door and everyone sprawls on chairs   
and the couch. Dawson holds Jen's hand. Joey looks away in   
disgust but gives in.  
  
DAWSON   
Jen, are you all right? Do   
you want to go home tomorrow?  
  
JEN   
No, then everyone will know   
something happened and Grams   
will never let me out of the   
house again. I'll just sleep   
this off.  
  
JOEY  
(yawning)   
I'd better get some sleep or   
else I won't even be awake   
enough at two to go anywhere.  
  
JEN   
I'm going to bed, too. I   
really need a rest.  
  
PACEY   
I'm too psyched up to sleep.   
I feel like . . . ice cream!   
Was there any left from   
supper?  
  
DAWSON   
Yeah there was. I'll join   
you.  
  
The girls get up to leave.  
  
JOEY & JEN   
Goodnight.  
  
PACEY   
Night.  
  
DAWSON   
Goodnight. Jen, sleep well.  
  
JEN   
Thanks. I will.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S PLACE - NIGHT  
  
ANGEL   
A vampire's natural habitat   
isn't a wheelchair. No wonder   
your brains have been getting   
soft lately. You had her   
trussed up like a   
Thanksgiving turkey and you   
still managed to lose her.   
Poor Spike, what a run of bad   
luck you've been having.  
  
SPIKE   
At least I'm trying. You're a   
vampire in love with a   
Slayer. Now that's a crime   
against nature if I ever   
heard one.  
  
Dru enters and sees the true at each others' throats,   
figuratively.  
  
DRU   
What's going on, boys?  
  
INT. KITCHEN - NIGHT  
  
Pacey and Dawson are sitting by the kitchen table eating   
chocolate ice cream from bowls.  
  
PACEY   
This has been the strangest   
vacation I have ever had.   
Vampires, jeez. Even though I   
saw them - got hit by them -   
even killed, make that slayed   
one, with my own hands, I   
still can't believe it. It's   
like one of your movies,   
Dawson. Just with better   
costumes.  
  
DAWSON   
Not to worry. I got the whole   
thing on tape.  
  
PACEY   
What?  
  
DAWSON   
After Jen got kidnaped I   
turned on the video camera. I   
thought it might be useful   
for the police. After it   
started getting surreal, I   
left it on to assure myself   
that this wasn't just an   
errant episode of The   
Twilight Zone.  
  
PACEY   
What you did is an Animaniacs   
Good Idea/Bad Idea. Good Idea   
- taping it to prove that it   
wasn't a mass hallucination.   
Bad Idea - now it's harder to   
pretend it didn't happen.  
  
DAWSON   
That's true.   
(Pause)   
But we don't have to pretend   
it never happened. Joey's   
always ragging on me that   
movies remove me from   
reality, so we can   
extrapolate from that   
proposition. Even though we   
experienced it, it's on tape,   
it's a movie; it's not real.  
  
PACEY   
(bitterly)   
Maybe you should put my whole   
life on TV.  
  
INT. JOEY & JEN'S ROOM - NIGHT  
  
They are both in bed side by side on a high riser. Joey is   
on her side with her eyes closed, facing the wall. Jen is   
on her back staring at the ceiling.  
  
JEN   
Joey?  
  
JOEY   
Yeah?  
  
JEN   
Did you pray when your mother   
was sick?  
  
JOEY   
At first I didn't but as she   
got sicker I did. But it   
wasn't any of that formal   
church stuff. More like   
talking and begging for her   
to get better. But she didn't   
and soon after she died my   
father landed himself in   
jail.  
  
JEN   
So you're saying that it was   
worthless, just like I've   
always thought?  
  
JOEY   
No. I don't know if it helped   
my mother at all, but I know   
it helped me. Even though   
Dawson was there to support   
me, I still felt so alone. By   
praying, I felt as though   
there was always somebody or   
something there watching me,   
helping me. Kind of like that   
Footprints poem.  
  
JEN   
There's no atheist in a   
foxhole.  
  
JOEY   
Yeah. Whether it's truly   
spiritual or just   
psychological, I don't know.   
But I do know that it's not   
worthless.   
(Pause)   
Why? Did you have some kind   
of religious epiphany?  
  
JEN   
No, of course not.  
  
INT. LIBRARY - DAY  
  
Our four are there. They are sitting around the table.   
Giles is fussing with some books behind the counter.  
  
PACEY   
We waiting for something?   
Isn't it tea-time yet?  
  
GILES   
We're waiting for Buffy to   
arrive.  
  
PACEY   
Oh! OK. No problem.  
  
The Scooby gang comes in and they sit around the table,   
Willow next to Buffy, Xander next to Joey whom he gives an   
appreciative glance.  
  
GILES   
I think we can start now.   
First off, do any of you have   
any questions? I don't want   
any misinformation floating   
around.  
  
Pause.  
  
PACEY   
Buffy, you're some kind of   
super hero, right? So why   
don't you have a costume or a   
secret identity?   
  
BUFFY   
I'm not really a super hero,   
per se . . .  
  
WILLOW   
Y'know, Buffy, maybe that   
isn't such a bad idea. If you   
had a secret identity maybe   
you wouldn't always be   
getting in trouble with   
Principal Snyder.  
  
XANDER   
Hey, yeah, you could wear   
those kind of bathing suit   
outfits like Wonder Woman.  
  
BUFFY   
And it might get me off the   
hook with my mom . . .  
  
GILES   
You will all snap out of this   
crazy fantasy. Buffy, your   
first statement was correct.   
You are not a comic book   
super hero. This is real   
life. There will be no   
costumes.  
  
BUFFY   
Aw, Giles. Always the party   
pooper.  
  
GILES   
Well, I need to impress on   
you how serious it is that   
you keep this absolutely   
secret. Both the existence of   
vampires and of the Slayer   
are things that cannot be   
brought to the attention of   
the general public. Havoc and   
all that.  
  
DAWSON   
I think we pretty much get   
it. Besides, who are we going   
to tell that would believe us   
anyhow?   
  
JOEY   
(looking at Xander,   
speaking with false   
bravado)   
Yeah, vampires. I mean,   
please.  
  
GILES   
So unless anybody has   
anything else to say, we can   
adjourn this meeting.  
  
JEN   
I just want to say something.  
  
GILES   
Go ahead.  
  
JEN   
I want to thank you all   
again. I bought you each   
something.   
(she gives each of them   
little boxes)   
It's nothing big, but I just   
thought it would be nice. . .  
  
ALL   
Thanks, etc.  
  
DAWSON   
I guess we'll be going.   
Thanks again for everything.  
They exchange thank you's and   
then our four head for the   
door.   
  
XANDER   
(to Willow)   
Do you have time to help me   
with math now? The final's   
only days away and my   
confidence level is at   
absolute zero. Or is that   
chemistry . . . ?  
  
WILLOW   
Sure, but I told Oz I'd meet   
him after this meeting was   
over. Let me just go talk to   
him for a few minutes. I'll   
be right back.   
  
She leaves.  
  
BUFFY   
And I've got class.   
  
She picks up her stuff and leaves. As she gets outside the   
library doors, our four are discussing their plans for the   
day. A strange looks passes over JOEY's face.  
  
JOEY   
I'd like to stick around here   
for a little while.   
  
DAWSON   
(frowning)   
Why would you want to stay   
here?  
  
PACEY   
We're on vacation, remember?   
To be away from school?  
  
JEN   
Are you all right, Joey?  
  
JOEY   
It's nothing. I just thought   
of something I'd like to ask   
Mr. Giles. And then I'd like   
to go back to your aunt's   
house and sleep.  
  
DAWSON   
All right. Here are the keys   
in case nobody's home.   
  
He gives her the keys. After she leaves and JEN already   
started walking away, he pats the video camera,  
  
DAWSON  
(to Pacey)  
I got the whole thing on   
tape.  
  
Pacey smiles conspiratorially.  
  
Joey goes back into the library. Xander is looking   
unhappily at his math textbook. Joey sits down next to him.  
  
XANDER   
Hey, Joey.  
  
JOEY   
Hi . . . I just wanted to ask   
Mr. Giles a question.  
  
XANDER   
Why don't you try me? I'll   
know. I mean, I'll probably   
know. Well, I might know.  
  
JOEY   
(shrugging and sitting   
down next to Xander)   
I was just wondering whether   
there are vampires all over   
the world, or are they   
confined to Sunnydale? Or   
California? Is there only one   
Slayer? Can other people be   
Slayers near where I live?  
  
XANDER   
(mock lecturing)   
There are vamps all over the   
world but Sunnydale is quite   
the hot spot as we seem to be   
situated over a Hellmouth.   
It's weirdness central around   
here. I don't think you have   
to worry about Capeside, even   
if there isn't a Slayer in   
residence.  
  
JOEY   
Are you sure?   
  
She twists the material of her shirt in her lap.  
  
XANDER   
Giles'll back me up. Hey,   
Giles!  
  
GILES   
(stepping out from   
behind a stack)   
I'm right here, Xander, not   
in another time zone. I heard   
what you said. You are   
essentially correct. Joey, I   
don't know I have any way to   
prove that you are safe   
except to give you my word.  
  
XANDER   
And his word is practically a   
sentence.  
  
JOEY   
Are you sure?  
  
Xander looks at Joey twist her shirt. He gets a look on his   
face of 'should I or shouldn't I?' then decides he will. He   
takes Joey's hand.   
  
XANDER  
I'm positive.  
  
GILES   
If you have any other   
specific questions that you'd   
like to direct towards me,   
I'll be here all afternoon.   
  
He goes back behind the stacks.  
  
Joey gives one of her half smiles, not sure she's entirely   
convinced, but kind of liking Xander holding her hand.  
  
Cordelia walks in and sees them.  
  
CORDY   
Xander!  
  
Xander pulls his hand away.  
  
JOEY   
Hi.  
  
CORDY   
Who are you and what are you   
doing with my boyfriend?  
  
Xander looks back and forth between Cordy and Joey.  
  
XANDER  
Joey, this is my girlfriend   
Cordelia. Cordy, this is . .   
. Joey.  
  
JOEY   
(purposely misquoting   
slightly from King Lear)   
Fairest Cordelia, thou art   
most rich . . . King Lear,   
Act 1 Scene 1.  
  
CORDY   
Oh.   
(Thinking about it then   
deciding it's a   
compliment)   
That's so sweet. . . . I   
really love your hair, but   
that outfit's just a little   
passe in Sunnydale.  
  
JOEY   
I live in Massachusetts. I'm   
just here on vacation.  
  
CORDY   
How nice.   
  
She and Joey walk away from Xander. There's a full length   
shot of the two of them walking together. Then the camera   
switches to Xander, who isn't sure if he sure if he should   
be frightened or relieved.  
  
XANDER   
(softly)   
Yikes.  
  
THE END 


End file.
